Nameless
by Gikuushindan
Summary: There he laid, sprawled out on the grass like a ragdoll. Retelling of Awakening, future AvatarxOlivia, Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

-Authors Notes-  
Well, I'm going to be taking a break from writing my other fan fictions and instead devoting my time to this one, a retelling of the story of Fire Emblem Awakening.

Chrom: *accidentally breaks my table*

Goddammit Chrom…  
Note: Spent hours reading support conversations scripts, attempted to learn how characters talk ._. Probablyfailedanyway.  
-End Authors Notes-

There he laid, sprawled out on the grass like a ragdoll, the unnamed man was clad in a dark longcoat, it had intricate purple markings on it, and some bits of gold were in certain places, like the hem, the end of the sleeves, and the string that held it together. He slept…although, not soundly, not soundly at all. A dream of events that were to come flooded into his mind, a premonition, if you will.

* * *

He and another man, said man being dressed in what looked like a warriors outfit, with a cape draped over his left arm and had a more…regal air to him.  
"This is it, our final battle! You're one of us, Lest, and no "destiny" can change that! Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" the man said, confidence overflowing in his voice. Lest wondered who this mans name was…and it came to him, nearly instantly.

"Yeah! Let's do this, Chrom!" Lest replied, drawing his steel sword from it's sheath on his hip. He held it in his right hand, and swung it down to his side, getting used to it's somewhat heavy feel.

-POV Change: Lest-

I didn't know what was going on, all that I knew was that this mans name was Chrom, and that my name is Lest. We charged towards the mage who was standing in front of a table…and I had an overwhelming urge to kill him, and I remembered his name was Validar. Validar simply laughed and took out a book, opening it and it's pages began to flip at an extremely fast pace.

"You cannot unwrite what is written!" he yelled at us, and a surge of dark magic flew toward us, me and Chrom simply sidestepped it, it was easy to predict what it was. Validar fired another bolt of dark magic at us, Chrom simply drew his sword, which I strangely recognized as Falchion and cut right through the dark aura.

"Chrom! Cover me!" I yelled, nearly within reach of Validar, who was laughing and firing magic at us.

"Alright, don't get yourself killed, Lest!" Chrom ran infront of me and began to slash at Validar, he easily dodged all of Chroms powerful sword swings. I went behind Validar and swung my sword at him, drawing blood.

"Damn you!" Validar yelled, and jumped away. I put away my sword and took out a tome, a lightning tome that was called Thoron. It opened by itself and the pages began turning quickly. The surge of magical energy that ran through me was immense! I yelled out something I thought was impressive to make it cooler.

"Time to tip the scales!" I yelled as a spear of lightning shot at and skewered the mage. He let out a scream of pain, and with his dying breath shot a huge burst of energy at Chrom. "CHROM! Look out!" I yelled as I immediately ran to him and pushed him out of the way, being hit with the magic myself.

-POV Change: Chrom-

Oh Gods…when Lest took the hit for me I looked at him, wide-eyed and surprised. He…he smiled at me, as if he didn't really care about his life and only cared about mine…dammit Lest! If you die here…! I ran over to him, Validar had dissolved into black mist…and was gone.

"Lest…Lest! Wake up!" I shook him, as if to wake him up from a heavy sleep. Lest's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at me. "Are you alright? Well, that's the end of him, thanks to you we carried the day! We can rest easy now!" I exclaimed before Lest began to look at me strangely. "At long la-…hey…whats wrong? Hey, hang o-" I lurched over, looking at Lest. He was laughing, and I looked down to see a spear of lightning in my chest.

-POV Change: Lest (Affected by Grima)-

I skewered Chrom with Thoron…I regretted nothing…I wanted to kill, I wanted to see BLOOD! I began to laugh. I didn't care. Chrom is dying. Die…die…die…DIE…DIE! To my surprise, Chrom began to speak…

"This is not your—your fault…promise me...you'll escape from this place…please, go…" I stayed silent after he said that. I killed him…and he forgave me? What? WHAT?! I WANTED TO SEE HIS RAGE! _**HIS ABSOLUTE HATRED AT ME FOR KILLING HIM**_! He fell down, finally dying. I turned away from him, laughing.

-POV Change: Chrom-

So…this is how I die? Sorry…Sumia, sorry…Lucina. For not surviving…like I promised.

* * *

-POV Change: Lest-

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

_'Huh…?'_

"What do you propose we do?"

_'Who's…that?'_

"I... I dunno…"

_'Don't know what?'_ I opened my eyes, adjusting them to the light of the sun, it was…Chrom? And…a girl I didn't know.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said, extending his hand towards me, as if to help me get up.

"Hey there!" the girl chirped, she was wearing a rather childish…yet elegant dress.

"There are better place to sleep than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." I grabbed his hand, he helped me up and smiled. I noticed a strange mark on my right hand…six eyes, all connected by a thin line, what did it mean?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Authors Notes-**  
**I'm totally hyped up on this story! Time to respond to the reviews!**

**Cormag Ravenstaff- Thanks for the advice, but I've decided that instead of switching POVs, I'm just going to write from Lests' POV, to make it easier, also I can change his personality more easily.**

**dark habit- *shakes your hand* I will keep it up!**

**Narzz- Yeah, I took your advice to heart and slept on it, and I decided that the story will be in Lests' POV.**

**Sumia: *trips and falls on my collection of Tactical books***

**…Sumia…**  
**Also, I'm trying REALLY hard to not use lines from the game, so if I use lines from the game here and there please forgive me! *bows***  
**-End Authors Notes-**

I yawned, as if waking up from a deep sleep, feeling the need to rub the sand out of my eyes I did so. A…Paladin I think, had his eyes trained on me, giving me the that annoying feeling that you're being watched, which, admittedly I was.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked me, I nodded hastily in return, I felt dizzy, and I couldn't exactly remember what happened in the dream… All I remembered was that I met Chrom, and we fought someone.

"Yeah, completely 100% fine, no broken bones or whatever over here." I replied, thinking it best to say something positive so that they would warm up to me, the Paladin squinted.

He placed his hands behind his back, as if in the army…was he a soldier?

"What's your name?" Chrom inquired, still with that charismatic smile, and Falchion was in it's sheath, said sheath was strapped onto his left hip.

"Oh, ummm…it's… I have absolutely no idea what my name is." I shrugged, trying to play it off as best I could, not every day you met someone with no name I guessed.

"Oh! I've heard of this! I think it's called amnesia!" the little girl besides him said, her vice somewhat shrill, as if she hadn't gone through puberty yet…but I guessed that she had. She was interrupted by the Paladin.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung, Milady." the Paladin spoke up, his stone-cold tone of voice unnerved me…and scared me, somewhat. "Amnesia may be possible, but I doubt he would just be lying there with no memory. It seems unorthodox."

"I-it's the truth! I'm not lying!" I exclaimed, trying my best to make him trust me. I didn't have any memory, and the Gods would kill me before I would let some Paladin label me as a lier! "I know it seems weird, but it's true! The only thing I know is that his name is Chrom!" I pointed to Chrom, who looked just a little bit confused, seeing as I knew his name but not my own.

"Now, Frederick, give the man a break." Chrom said, sighing a bit, I guessed that Frederick (Was that his name?) was always like this.

"Milord, he seems suspicious…and he is wearing Plegian robes." Frederick replied to Chrom, I looked at my robe, was this robe considered…Plegian? And what was a Plegian? 

* * *

We had been walking for awhile now, the girl, apparently named Lissa had been chatting away with me for a majority of the time.

"And then, Chrom just accidentally broke the vase that his uncle owned! His uncle EXPLODED in rage! It was hilarious! Also…I put the vase there!" Lissa said, I immediately began to laugh immensely, her stories of pranking people were hilarious! I just hoped she wouldn't prank me… Gods, I just jinxed it, didn't I?

"So YOU put that vase there!" Chrom exclaimed to Lissa, he was visibly annoyed, his uncles most precious vase…was destroyed by a prank Lissa had set up, I just laughed harder.

"Thats hilarious! Good one!" me and Lissa high-fived each other.

Frederick sighed.

"With all pleasantries aside, have you remembered your name?" Chrom asked me, looking at me. "It would be somewhat annoying to not know your name and be traveling with you."

"A-ah, yes. My names Lest." I replied nearly instantly, I didn't remember my name…but it seems my body would be a different issue.

"Alright then, Lest, we're going to Southtown, once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse you can go free." Chrom said, his charisma and confidence was evident, and I felt invigorated just from hearing it.

"Ylisse?" I asked, I had no idea what Ylisse was. Was it a kingdom? Empire? Halidom? Something?

"Hah! Someone pay this actor, he plays quite the fool!" Frederick said, still with that cold tone of voice.

"Ylisse is the Halidom that we're in, my older sister is the Exalt, the ruler." Chrom replied, without the cruel and cold tone that Frederick had, I guessed that he was still smiling.

"Ah…I see, thank you for explaini-wait, you're the relative of the Exalt!? M-milord, I'm sorry!" I hastily replied, bowing, I had no idea he was royalty!

"…Please, Chrom is just fine." Chrom said, he seemed to be annoyed, I guess he liked being called Chrom? Alright then…Chrom it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**-Authors Notes-**  
**REVIEW RESPONDING!**

**dark habit- Yeah, I agree, I'm going to try and combine game script and my own words.**

**Gunlord500- Thank you! I worked hard on it, it may be a bit short compared to other fanfics first chapters, but I still hope this will become a successful story!**

**Kellam: Hello.**

***INSTANTLY FLAILS AROUND AND FALLS OUT OF MY SEAT, BANGING HEAD ON NEWLY MADE DESK***  
**GODDAMMIT KELLAM! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME!?**

**Kellam: But I said I came in when I entered your tent...**  
**-End Authors Notes-**

"Well, so you guys are called the Shepherds? And you…wear armor for it? Must be a hell of a job." I said sarcastically, not knowing what the title 'Shepherd' actually entailed for them.

"Actually, yes." Chrom stated as we continued to make our way to Southtown, if I recalled the name correctly. He looked back at me. "Don't worry about Frederick the Wary over there." Frederick was staring at me, still distrusting me as if I were an assassin sent to kill Chrom, well, for all he knew I could have been one, but I wasn't.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, Lest, but my station mandates otherwise." Frederick replied to Chrom stating his title.

"I understand, just don't go around stabbing me with that lance of yours! It looks sharp! And…would hurt if someone got stabbed." I said, as we continued walking, I smiled at my joke (At least, I thought it was a joke.), and quietly laughed to myself. Lissa also giggled a little bit.

We continued to walk, me and Lissa chatting away, and Chrom sometimes stepping in to point something out.

"Well, we're almost to to-" Chrom was cut off by Lissa before long.

"Chrom! The town is on fire!" Lissa exclaimed, pointing at the town, which I assumed was Southtown…it was burning, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick rushed towards it.

"H-hey!" I said, as I ran after them.

* * *

We entered the town square, and Chrom drew Falchion, Lissa took her staff out, and Frederick drew his Silver Lance. I myself drew a Bronze Sword I had, where it was before then, I do not know.

"Lest?! Just run! We'll handle these guys!" Chrom exclaimed, seeing me on the battlefield.

"Chrom, no. I'm fighting, after all, I have to repay my debt for you helping me, right?" I responded, I was adamant about staying on the battlefield and helping the three, hey, maybe Frederick would finally trust me after this?

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend, Lest, let's do this!" Chrom replied.

Looking at the bandits, I noticed a few things about them… One was a Myrmidon, meaning that he could attack and dodge quickly, and by the look of his sword it seemed sharpened, polished and taken care of well. One was a simple axe-weilding warrior, me and Chroms sword would easily beat the slow, cumbersome axe of his. The final one was a Mage, equipped with a Fire Tome, almost no armor but strong magic, would harm Chrom greatly.

I instantly reeled back, how did I just…see what the bandits were at the exact instant I looked at them!? And how did I know what their professions were?!

Chrom noticed my surprised face.

"Lest! Are you alright?" he said, worriedly.

"Y-yes." I then began to explain to him how I could interpret and see the enemies weapons, skills, and even their professions.

"Thats… Did you study anywhere?" he asked.

"I don't know…memory loss, remember?" I replied, focusing back on the battlefield.

Chrom responded with a nod, and we braced ourselves for the fighting that would commence.

**-Authors Notes-**  
**AAAAAAAND CUT! How was that? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**Lucina: Hello?**

**Oh, hi Lucina, how're you?**

**Lucina: Great, I just wanted you to see the new dress I bought.**

**But…you have Chrom and everyone.**

**Lucina: I had the strangest feeling it would annoy you.**

***Lucina shows me the dress***

**(Godsdamned Polkadots…)**  
**-End Authors Notes-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Authors Notes-**  
**I'm going to write more than just 800 or so words for one chapter! It's my goal now to write AT LEAST 1100 or 1000 words per chapter! Time to respond to the reviews! By the way, later on I'm planning on having Lests' signature weapon be Sol (Y'know, the sword you get from beating Walhart in that one chapter), tell me your opinions on this, and maybe your suggestions?**

**Mzr90- Yeah, I agree, if theres one thing I'm bad at it's length. So I'll try to write more! Also, thank you for the input on the pairing! I'm thinking either Cherche or Olivia too. (Note: Maybe I'll do a three-way .3.)**

**dark habit- Thanks for reviewing again! You're a big help when it comes to giving me a want to write this story! ^_^**

***Morgan is in corner, scheming how to get Robin to spend time with her***

**…Morgan get out of my tent.**

**Morgan: Not until I learn how to force Father to spend time with me!**  
**Also, song used to help me think about what to write: Song 4 u (Tales of Xillia 2)**  
**-End Authors Notes-**

The bandits ran at us, the Mage stayed behind though, he was preparing his magic incase one of us came closer. The Fire tome he had would cause major damage to Chrom and Frederick, as they had weak resistance to magic, I myself had half-decent resistance, not very good but better than those two.

"Chrom! You take on the Myrmidon, I'll go for the Mage! Frederick, protect Lissa!" I commanded, Frederick looked at me squarely, as if questioning my strategy. He raised his lance, as if he was to go against the Myrmidon and protect his Lord.

"Frederick, listen to Lest." Chrom said, swinging Falchion around for a few practice swings before the battle truly began. Frederick grimaced, and then went over to Lissa, bracing himself and willing to give his life to protect her.

"I'm not delicate! Hmpf! I don't need protection! Well, when you're hurt I'M gonna be the one to heal you!" Lissa exclaimed, waving her staff in the air for a second, pouting.

Me and Chrom ran towards our respective targets, I ran towards the Mage, who began firing countless amounts of fire at me. I dodged a few of them, but most of the fire hit me, it was surprisingly weak, but I was still harmed. I grunted in pain as I was hit with yet another fireball. I was nearly within arms reach of the Mage…

I slashed with my Bronze Sword, cutting him diagonally along the chest, I brought it down, deepening the cut even more. His blood poured out of the fresh wound. With one final thrust I ended his life, but he shot another fireball at me before I did, I still stabbed him afterwards though,

I was on deaths door, before Lissa ran up to me and healed me with her staff.

"L-Lissa?!" I exclaimed. "You're supposed to stay back! And let Frederick guard you!" I protested to her coming this deep into enemy lines.

"I don't care! How can I see a friend die like that?!" she continued to heal me, until I was completely rejuvenated. "Now go help Chrom!"

I looked over at Chrom, he was fighting the Myrmidon.

He and the Myrmidon were trading blow-for-blow, each slash clashed with each others. They were nearly equal in speed, but Chrom had more power behind his swings, even though the Myrmidon was quite deadly Chrom was able to block him. No matter the force that was strained on Falchion, it would not break. Lesser blades would have broken and shattered, but a legendary sword like Falchion would not yield so easily.

Frederick picked Lissa up, much to her protest and ran back, Lissa was trying to get out of Fredericks firm grip.

"I will take care of Milady, focus on the battle Lest." Frederick called out to me.

"Alright!" I yelled back and diverted my attention back to Chrom…how could I help him? I didn't have any long-range weapons… I looked in the rather large pocket inside my jacket and brought out a Lightning Tome, how convenient, I could use this to help Chrom! I started to channel my magic through the Lightning Tome, it acted as a conductor to the magic.

The magic inside it began to grow and grow until it opened itself and its pages began to flip quickly. Runes appeared around me, a small ball of lightning shot out of a circular rune in front of me, the magic flew at the Myrmidon, who was hit by it.

"Thanks, Lest!" Chrom said, taking the chance that the Myrmidon was staggered to unleash a deadly combination of blows that near-instantly killed the Myrmidon.

I put away my Bronze Sword and instead decided to rely on my tome for the current battle, me and Chrom both faced the final foe; the warrior that held an Iron Axe, nothing to talk about, but it looked like it would hurt a LOT if someone was to be chopped by it. I continued to fire magic at the warrior as Chrom ran to him and began to fight.

Chrom was fast, and the bandit was slow, the bandit was trying to hit him, seeing that using his heavy Iron Axe was futile, he threw it aside. He then took out a small Hand Axe, which was weaker, but MUCH faster, he began trading blows with Chrom. Chrom winced in pain upon being cut by the Hand Axe, the bandit laughed at Chroms wound.

I began to cast Lightning Magic again. Collect magic in the book… Modify the runes slightly to make magic stronger, CAST THE MAGIC! This was the formula that I had worked out in my head, all after using it only once… I was amazed at my own mind.

"CHROM! OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled, not wanting to hit Chrom with the Lightning. Chrom rolled out of the way, much to the bandits surprise.

"Checkmate!" I screamed, as I released the magic at the bandit, it hit his chest spot-on, making him writhe in pain for a second before dying.

* * *

The villagers had miraculously been able to save most of their town, the fires had been put out almost instantly, and nobody died. Much rejoicing happened, and everyone seemed to be in a generally happy state of mind.

"Please, milord, we implore you to stay a night! It's the least we can do for the ones who saved our town!" a villager said, offering a few things that we may have needed, but Chrom thought otherwise.

"Thank you for your offer, but we have done our job and we need to head back to Ylisstol." he responded, politely declining the kind villager, I smiled, was he always this respectful?

We turned away and left Southtown after that, I didn't think we would go there again anytime soon. After we were a few hours away from the town Lissa spoke up.

"WOW! Lest! You were incredible out there! Swords, sorcery, and tactics! What can't you do?" she asked me, a wide grin on her face, as usual.

"You're definitely no helpless victim, thats for sure." Chrom said, smiling at me. I laughed a bit, trying to ease the tension after a battle. Frederick looked as if he was pondering something. He began to speak up before long.

"Perhaps you have an explanation for how you ended up here?" the Paladin said, still staring at me squarely.

"I understand what you mean, Sir Frederick, but I've told you guys all that I remember." I replied, not lying in the slightest. He still seemed to be skeptical.

"Frederick, he has fought to save Ylissean lives, that much is enough for me." Chrom said, interrupting what Frederick was about to sa

* * *

We had set up camp for the night, and were settling down for some food that me and Chrom caught. We began to cook it, Frederick made sure it was cooked perfectly, while Lissa complained about bugs and that they should have stayed at Southtown for the night.

"The food is prepared." Frederick said, taking the cooked fish off of the fire and handing it to us, they were skewered with sticks, so that we could eat it easily. He handed one to Lissa which she quickly devoured. He didn't take one, however, and took out another bit of meat. He ate it and began to retch.

"Must…learn to eat…wild game…" he barely said as he continued to eat the meat he had.

I learned that night Frederick absolutely hated wild meat.

**-Authors Notes-**  
**How was it? I wrote for a significantly longer time than usual, I hope it pleases!**  
**-End Authors Notes-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Authors Notes-**  
**Review responding! Also, to be frank, I played the game in it's entirety 100% before writing this. I got the game the day it came out. I went all over New Jersey to try and find a copy. Also, from now on, no flames please. I hate flamers, and so do probably 90% or more of writers on . (Probably an exaggeration)**

**Mzr90: Don't worry, I'm not annoyed, and I'm going to try for over 2000 words this chapter. (Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get on a tangent and write for a extremely long time)**

**TomCraftTnT: Please don't degrade my knowledge of Fire Emblem Awakening. Taken from Dictionary:**  
**12. a. wild animals, including birds and fish, hunted for sport, food, or profit**  
** b. ( as modifier ): game laws**  
**13. the flesh of such animals, used as food: generally taken not to include fish**  
**(BEAR FALLS INTO THIS CATEGORY)**  
**dark habit: Yeah, there was this one fic where Robin used the Tyrfing and was descended from Baldur blood (Baldur is from Geanology I think?), thats where I got the idea, and you made me realize that Sol would be hard to obtain. So I'm probably gonna make an Outrealm chapter where he gets the Sol (Maybe during the two-year gap in-between when they killed Gangrel to the time they went to war with Valm), or maybe I'll give him a completely different sword altogether. (And seriously? The same weapon? *Insert laughing at coincidence here*)**

**Anon-chan-san: Haha, thank you, I've gone to great lengths to improve this story. ^_^ And I also couldn't have done it without my reviewers.**

***Wyvern comes in and bites my arm***

**Whuh…MINERVA?!**

**Cherche: Minerva! Come back here!**

**(WHY WON'T THEY STAY OUT OF MY TENT?!)**  
***Long Authors Notes is long***  
**-End Authors Notes-**

All four of us were sitting around the campfire, informing me about things. Chrom had already explained about the Halidom awhile back, and he was now explaining to me about Plegia. I asked him about my jacket, and he responded that it was the attire of a Plegian tactician.

"S-so…I'm Plegian?" I asked Chrom, he smiled at me and quickly responded.

"Your clothes would suggest so, but no Plegian would come into Ylisse." after Chrom said that I asked why, I was honestly curious, I mean, maybe I WAS a Plegian?

"My father was in a war with Plegia for a long time, just about 15 years ago, because Plegia worships Grima, and we worship Naga. It got so bad that he had to force common folk into the army…" he looked away and grimaced, apparently he didn't want to talk about it, I understood that he didn't want to talk about such a horrible time.

"On the subject of Plegia, Milord, did you notice? Those bandits spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick spoke up, was that accent Plegian? It sounded a little bit different from how Chrom, Lissa and Frederick spoke.

I suggested that we all go to sleep, it had been a long day and some sleep wouldn't do us andy harm at all.

"Make sure you don't fall unconscious again!" Lissa joked as I propped my head on my arm after I laid down, the sleeve was surprisingly comfortable to rest my head on. My thoughts went back to the dream I had, just what was it? I remembered…lightning, Chrom, fighting something…and death.

I turned my thoughts away from this as I focused on the day I had. It was good, I had met some people that I consider my friends now, and discovered my gift for tactics and strategy…through murder, unfortunately. But they were harming others, so it was considered self-defense…right? Oh Gods… I couldn't get over the fact that I actually ended a life with these hands. I quickly fell asleep after contemplating my actions during the battle.

* * *

I was woken up by Chrom. As I was shook awake by him I groaned and looked at him.

"Chrom…what time is it?" I yawned and got up, noticing it was still night, not much time had passed, I thought.

"Me and Lissa feel like somethings…wrong, come on." Chrom said, turning away and walking into the forest with Lissa, I hurriedly followed them.

Chrom, Lissa, and I completely forgot that Frederick was still sleeping. He just slept away, mumbling something about hating bear meat, at least, I thought he was.

As we continued to walk into the forest, I had a strange sense of foreboding… As if something horrible would happen, and that it would change us forever. As if on cue, the ground began to shake, and cracks formed on it.

"Run." Chrom simply stated, before we all took off on a full sprint, just nearly escaping a huge slab of earth being thrusted into the air, and flame rushing out of the crack it left. Fire rained down around us as we ran. "This way!" Chrom shouted, turning left and jumping, we followed his commands to the letter.

Suddenly, the fire stopped. There was no more towering wall of flames, and the huge slabs of earth thrown up seemed inexistent. Instead, runes appeared in the sky, in the middle was something that looked like a closed eye… It opened, and figures fell out of it. I gulped, wondering if these were friend, or foe.

They got up, me, Chrom, and Lissa braced ourselves incase they attacked us. The figures look at us, and their eyes glowed an eerie red, like a blood moon. They groaned, their voice was raspy, and just listening to it made me want to gag, Chrom was unwavering, however. I guessed that Frederick would be awake by now, due to the immense chaos that happened.

I could barely make out a few features of them besides their red eyes. They had completely black skin that seemed to be hardened, and said skin would probably block a sword, or at least lessen damage done. Magic most likely would be able to pierce it, as magic is not a physical thing, but an intangible force that is shaped by a specific tome and then given special properties like fire, wind, or lightning.

Chrom drew his sword, pointing the blade towards the figures. I also drew my Bronze Sword.

"Lissa, get back." Chrom said, the moment before one of the figures dashed at him at amazing speeds and swung its axe at him. Chrom parried at and ran past it, slashing its side while he did so.

"CHROM!" I yelled, noticing that it wasn't dead yet, it turned its head a full 180 degrees and looked at Chrom, before swinging the axe at him again. I cut its arm, trying to stop it from hurting Chrom, Chrom kicked it down. After Chrom kicked the thing down he jumped and impaled it in the chest with his sword, it dissipated into a purple mist that quickly disappeared.

We heard a scream and looked to where it came from, Lissa was being attacked by one of those things! It raised its axe, ready to kill. Chrom bgan to run towards Lissa, I followed, before a figure wearing light blue armor came out from the eye that the things came out from. He drew his sword as he landed on the ground, ran to Lissa and blocked the axe.

He continued to block it, Lissa looked stunned.

"What're you waiting for?! Help!" he yelled at Chrom, Chrom nodded and ran at them. Falchion began to give off a wispy blue aura, I watched in amazement, I couldn't believe that another person came from the eye…and was helping us! The man wearing blue armor spun, staggering the thing, and he and Chrom cut it, at the same time. It dissipated into the purple mist, which I guessed meant it died.

I walked over and put away my Bronze Sword, the man sheathed his sword.

"Well, that was quite an entrance, what's your name?" Chrom asked, also sheathing his sword, I thought I spied a certain…similarity between the mans sword and Chroms Falchion, must be a coincidence I thought. It WAS dark, and seeing something differently was not out of the question in the dark of night.

Frederick ran in, obviously worried.

"Milord! Milady! Are you alright?!" he asked hurriedly, I could detect an unusual sense of worry in his eyes. But then again, he was 'Frederick the Wary', and it was pretty much his job to worry about them.

"Yeah! We're fine! Thank the masked guy who saved m-hey, where'd he go?" Lissa spoke up, smiling and looking around for the man that had saved them.

"Chrom? Are those…things normal here?" I asked, those things were inhuman, and I honestly doubted they were from Ylisse, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Chrom answered before long. I also noticed the masked man was gone

"I don't know, but I can tell you they're not from Ylisse." he said, looking back up at the eye, I looked up too. The eye had closed, and subsequently disappeared. I guessed however this was not going to be the last time we encountered those…things. We made our way back to the campsite, personally, I was quite shaken up by the encounter, just who was that masked man? And what were those figures?

* * *

I continued to wonder until we got back to the campsite and sat down around the now-smouldering fire, the smoke drifted into the sky, giving off a small amount of warmth, but of course not much. I sat down near it, Chrom was next to me, and Lissa was next to Chrom. Frederick had already fallen asleep, he was opposite to Chrom, on the other side of the fire.

"…Hey, Chrom?" I asked, desperate for some interaction, not even a day and we faced another threat, it was depressing, seeing everything in this kind of chaos.

"What is it Lest?" he answered.

"Where do we go next?"

"To Ylisstol. The capital of Ylisse." he answered, I guessed that Ylisstol was where he lived, when not on excursions around the continent of course.

"Alright." I replied, lying down and propping my head on my sleeve again, I hoped this time I would get some much-needed rest.

**-Authors Notes-**  
**I'm not going to introduce Virion and Sully here, I'm planning on introducing them in the Barracks in Ylisstol, please forgive me for this minor change in story. *bows***  
**-End Authors Notes-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Authors Notes-**  
**Review responding!**

**Mzr90: I'm going to try and keep things at a slower pace this time.**

**dark habit: 'Death from above' That…that would actually work in that context XD and I assure you, my arm is 110% alright ^^**

**Ah! Crap, *stats to erase mistake on paper***

**Validar: YOU CANNOT UNWRITE WHAT IS WRITTEN!**

**Wait, WHAT?! I thought I killed you!**

**Validar: I will never die, so long as Grima has not been resurrected!**

**…*Chrom, me, and Robin shoryuken Validar***

***spits on his body, erases mistake on writing***  
**-End Authors Notes-**

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes and adjusting it to the dull light of the morning, was it the morning? Are the others up? Were among the first things that went through my mind when I awoke. I looked over, apparently Lissa and Chrom were still asleep, I looked over to where Frederick was, and sure enough, he was asleep.

I yawned and stood up, deciding to go for a short walk, couldn't hurt right? I walked off, deciding that I would come back in just about 5 minutes, I hoped I had a good sense of time, so I didn't worry them if they woke up and I was gone. As I walked I diverted my attention to the mark on the back of my right hand, the eyes seemed…eerie, I jumped back, I could've sworn one of them looked at me, but it was just a tattoo…right? I dug around in my pockets, and brought out a pair of gloves, seemed like I had all sorts of things in them, I wonder what else is in there… I put the gloves on, and looked up at the sky.

After a few minutes of cloud-gazing, which was surprisingly hard because there were pretty much no clouds in the sky, I decided to go back to the campsite. Chrom had woken up and was poking the fire with a stick he had grabbed off of the ground. He didn't notice me until I tapped his shoulder, to which he flinched slightly and turned his head to look at me.

"Don't scare me like that Lest! So, where were you?" he asked me, yawning.

"I went out for a walk, the weather is pretty nice." I replied, sitting down next to him. "How'd you sleep?" I asked, yawning as I pulled the hood on my coat up, it gave my head that little extra bit of warmth that you would always want during a cold spring morning. I took out my lightning tome and opened it, and instead of channeling magic through it I began to read what was written inside it. Chrom noticed my interest in it before long.

"What are you reading?" he inquired, looking at the book, and continuing to poke the nearly-dead fire with that stick of his, I was actually surprised he didn't use Falchion for that, as it was an indestructible blade (I guessed).

"Oh, it's the lightning tome I had, and it's surprisingly a book on tactics." I said, flipping one of the pages to continue reading it, it had a list of military tactics that would be useful to use. If we had a bunch of archers we could use a form of suppressive fire, although the type detailed in the book was supplied by mages who would constantly cast wind and/or fire magic to thin the enemies numbers.

"Ah, okay. Anything you want to talk about?" Chrom asked, obviously wanting some kind of conversation.

"Nope."

* * *

_-One hour later-_

I was still reading and re-reading every single word in the book, attempting to memorize the whole thing perfectly. Chrom looked bored as he swished Falchion through the air a few feet away from me, practicing his swordplay. Lissa and Frederick still had not woken up, they were deep sleepers, I guessed. We would be here for awhile.

* * *

_-Four hours later-_

Lissa and Frederick had finally woken up, it was around eleven o'clock I thought. After a quick breakfast of cooked fish (which, again, me and Chrom caught) we set out on the road to Ylisstol, to pass the time me and Lissa were chatting, Frederick looked sick and was mumbling about something related to bear meat, and Chrom was swishing Falchion through the air. After a few hours of walking (And sometimes jogging) we made it to Ylisstol.

"Lest, welcome to Ylisstol." the grand castle town was amazing! It was completely unlike Southtown, everyone looked happy and were talking to each other. Also, there were so many people! And the castle looked truly stellar.

"This town is AMAZING!" I exclaimed, looking at everything, from the weapon vendors to the item shop, it was just so awesome! Before long Chrom decided to take me to the castle. As we made our way to the throne room we were greeted by a white-haired pegasus rider, apparently named Phila.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome back, how fared you? Oh, hello Frederick." a woman with blond hair parted in the middle walked up to them, she was wearing a sages robes and had the same brand that Chrom had on his shoulder, except it was on her forehead.

"We're doing fine Emm, the citizens are as safe as they can be." Chrom replied, smiling, so her name was…Emm? No, that must be a nickname.

"Excellent, who is your new companion?" she asked, looking at me, I gulped, I hoped I didn't mess up… I guessed that this was the Exalt, due to her way of speaking and clothes.

"This is Lest, he assisted us in fending off the bandits at Southtown, I've decided to make him a Shepherd." Chrom said, I bowed slightly for a second, then stood up straight.

Emm smiled and looked at me.

"It sound like Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Lest." she said, before looking back at Chrom.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but Lest claims to have lost his memory, but it is only a claim. He may be a Plegian spy or one of those brigands, he IS wearing the clothing of a Plegian, after all." Frederick spoke up, and looked at me coldly once more.

I stayed silent, I thought if I spoke up now it would only make things worse.

"And yet, he was allowed into the castle, do you trust this man Chrom?" Emm asked.

"Absolutely." he replied.

"Well then, I trust him as well." Emm said, I bowed and hastily thanked her.

Chrom and Emm spoke for a little while, about the bandits coming from Plegia, and about the strange creatures, they were apparently spotted all over Ylisse.

"We are going to hold council, and we would like you to come Chrom." Emm asked him, Chrom nodded and walked off with her.

"Well! That's our cue! Theres a place I wanna show you!" Lissa chirped before grabbing my hand and leading me off somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Authors Notes-**  
**REVIEWS! (Responding!) Also, over 1300 views! *Extreme celebrating! :D)**

**dark habit- I think it's called a deus ex machina, right? OR, it's because of Falchion itself, the Mark basically is a indicator that you can wield Falchion, the reason Inigo/Owain can't is, well, Lucy hasn't given him a damn chance like she did Chrom'sSon!Morgan. And for all we know, Emmeryn can wield the Falchion, it's never been denied except by her class.**

**Mzr90- Yeah, I'm bad at length in stories .**

** .3511- I know that Avatar and Olivia is a great pairing, I got S support in one of my files with her xD. And since general consensus says that Olivia should be the romantic interest, I shall make it so. Status changed from 'Possible' to 'future AvatarxOlivia'! Although…I might throw in Cherche, Cordelia, Lucina, or Tiki… I quite like those four...**

**Owain: And then I, Owain Dark, unsheathed my sword, and dashed at the evil king! He raised his gigantic staff, which quickly turned into a gigantic sword, able to rival even Falchion in strength! The evil king then brought it down on me! I quickly dodged, however, and killed him with one fell swoop, spilling his guts all over the floor! My Sword of Seals BURNED with heroic power!**

**…I'm not interested in your theatrics Owain, go do it in front of Lissa or something.**

**Owain: AGH! My sword hand hungers for blood!**

**The sacrifices I make for fanfiction… *cries silently***  
**-End Authors Notes-**

Lissa continued to lead me through the castle, sometimes saying things along the lines of 'You'll love it!' to 'This way!'. I chuckled and let her bring me to wherever she wanted to go. After a few minutes of running through the castle we entered a large room with crates stacked around, random things littering the floor and crates, like swords, lances, axes, and even little clumps of…candy? I picked up one of the swords on the floor, it had a silver blade, and a gold hilt. It was light as a feather, and I felt like I was faster just by holding it.

"Find something nice Lest? Well, welcome to the barracks of the Shepherds!" Lissa said, glancing at the sword I picked up. There were a few people here already, one had light black hair, and was wearing armor. Another was wearing no shirt, and holding an axe, he had some bits of armor on him, like above his stomach, around his neck, and on his left arm. The girl walked over, and…tripped. She tripped over nothing, sending a few documents flying from the force of her fall.

"Y-you alright?" I asked as she got up, I guessed she was a klutz. Probably the biggest klutz of all.

"Thats Sumia!" Lissa pointed at her, and then pointed at the guy. "And that's Vaike!" she said, grinning like she usually did. I simply smiled and greeted them.

"Nice to meet ya!" Vaike said, grinning and raising his axe, and then putting on on the ground next to him. If he was that careless about his axe he would lose it soon. "I can burp the alphabet, backwards!" he laughed, I just stared at him… Really? Why did he even bring that up…? I decided to say something I thought was nice back.

"Well…I guess I have a lot to learn about…burping, apparently." I replied, frowning and gulping, was everyone in the Shepherds as…quirky as him? If so, I was sorta questioning their integrity as an army.

"LISSA!" a rather noble looking lady ran to Lissa, like almost everyone else I've seen, she had blond hair, but was wearing more elegant clothing, and an air of nobility surrounded her.

"Hi Maribelle!" Lissa said, laughing and grinning, I guess the Shepherds were more of a merry-go-lucky band of fighters that did random things like this daily. How did they even qualify as protectors of the citizens if they weren't serious at all?

"'Hi' yourself! I sprouted over 14 grey hairs worrying!" Maribelle retaliated, she was obviously worried.

"I, Virion, former Duke of Rosanne, place the word 'arch' in 'archer'! Fair lady, perchance may I prize you out of that armor?" a blue-haired archer said to a red-haired female knight. I glanced over, to see the knight kick him in the face.

"Hell no." she said, I shivered, that kick looked like it hurt! For some reason, I worried for the archer… Although, I would laugh if a foot-shaped indentation was forever on his face now, due to the force of the kick.

"Oh! Those are Virion and Sully, the archer and knight of the Shepherds, respectively. There's another knight named Stahl though." Lissa said, pointing over to the two, Sully was know kicking Virion in the crotch. I flinched, I never wanted that sort of pain, EVER.

A few minutes later Maribelle and Lissa were chatting away, and I was sitting on one of the crates, with the sword I picked up at my side. I noticed a book next to me and picked it up, it was apparently a record of items here.

I continued to read through it, apparently the barracks had a lot of stuff in it, I stopped when I came to a page about the sword I picked up, there was a hand-drawn picture of it, so it was easy to identify.

"Seliph's Blade?" I said aloud, picking up the sword while holding the book in one hand. Apparently this sword was called Seliph's Blade, and it was definitely stronger than my Bronze Sword, which was fragile and would probably break soon. I took out the Bronze Sword and tossed it on the floor, before looking around and finding the Blades sheath, I sheathed Seliph's Blade and placed the sheath on my hip.

I noticed Sumia constantly tripping and falling, no matter where she went, it seemed that she WAS the ultimate klutz. If she was the type to pity herself with sentences like 'Oh…I hate being so klutzy.' I would get mad, I don't know why, but the thought annoyed me immensely. Lissa just explained how I was the new tactician of the Shepherds, and Vaike was trying to get me to do one of those stunts, like burping the alphabets backwards.

* * *

_—1 hour later—_

Chrom had finished his council meeting, and had come into the garrison. Apparently, we're now calling those things 'Risen' now, fitting, they were like corpses that arose from the dead. He was briefing us on how we were going to march to Regna Ferox, which was a country in the north, so that we can request for an alliance with the Feroxi Khan, I listened intently. He had just finished and I walked up to him. I noticed Sumia staring at Chrom, did she like him?

"So, when are we heading out, Chrom?" I asked, putting my book away.

"We head out tomorrow morning, also, Lest, since we don't have any rooms open you'll have to sleep here in the barracks." Chrom said, I nodded and began to clear out an area in-between some crates that looked like they could be used to sleep. After I finished I sat down on one of the crates and took out a book I found earlier on the history of Regna Ferox, best I educate myself about the place we're going to, right?

* * *

_—Later, at night—_

I was the only one in the barracks, so I went into my little area that I cleared out for sleeping and rested my head on my sleeve. I reflected on my day, I had met a few people, and had been accepted into the Shepherds as the tactician. It was pretty good, I drifted away into sleep and began to dream again.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Authors Notes-**  
***jumps* Review responding! Also, if I don't release a new chapter for a day or two, it means I'm either preoccupied with important things, or resting. (It's hard writing chapters every day!) I apologize for my sudden break yesterday!  
**

**dark habit- I'm not pairing Virion with Sully, I plan to pair Sully with Stahl, if I can remember how he even acts. Also, I'm never pairing Virion with Cherche. No matter what people say. Oh! Maybe the mark has something to do with the right to rule? Like, it's a sign that they are fit to be/will be the Exalt? (ALSO, NO MATTER WHAT THE REVIEWERS SAY, I WILL NEVER PAIR CORDELIA WITH LON'QU, I personally hate that couple.)**

**Laharl: HAAAHAHAHA! OVERLORD LAHARL IS HERE!**

**THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR SERIES! *kicks Laharl out of universe* Go back to Disgaea!**  
**-End Authors Notes-**

I woke up after a dreamless sleep, I was in a daze and I had no idea why. I got up from my little spot and noticed light shining in from the windows, had I actually slept for that long? No matter, today was the day we headed out for Regna Ferox and I, as the tactician, must be alert incase we run into a group of Risen or some bandits!

I yawned and left the barracks, Vaike was waiting outside, I assumed he was waiting for me. Wait…was he there for an hour or so? That would be…creepy. Extremely creepy, I didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey Lest! Teach right here is gonna show you where we all are!" Vaike said. Was he…referring to himself in the third person? If not…then who is 'Teach'? He walked away, I hastily followed him. We went to a clearing behind the castle, every Shepherd was there. Chrom was talking with Sumia, and Lissa was chatting away with Maribelle. There were also a few I didn't recognize, Sully was talking with a Cavalier that had messy brown hair, I wondered if this was the 'Stahl' that Lissa told me bout yesterday.

There were also a few carriages, used for carrying supplies I guessed. I thought back to what I read about Regna Ferox, if I remembered correctly, the leader was called the Khan, and there were two of them, each competing in a grand tournament every few years to ascertain who is the next Khan that leads the entire country, they used proxies for this event, also known as champions.

I walked over to Chrom to ask him a question concerning Regna Ferox and what we would do, I politely waited until he finished talking to Sumia, then tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Lest?" he said, turning to look at me.

"What are we exactly going to DO when we get to Ferox?" I asked, he didn't explain why yesterday, so I thought it would be best to ask him now. Best I know what I'm getting into, right?

"We're going to ask the Khan for assistance against Plegia." he replied bluntly, I nodded and went back next to one of the carriages and waited, it wouldn't be long now. Onto Regna Ferox!

* * *

We had been marching for awhile now, Chrom was leading the group, as always. I was in the front near Chrom, reading a book like always. This particular one I had taken from one of the carriages, it detailed the exploits of the Hero-king Marth, from the battle against the sorcerer Gharnef to the battle against the resurrected Earth Dragon.

Chrom stopped, noticing this, I stopped as well. I could hear the distinct groan of Risen, we were going to fight them already?

"Everyone! Stop! Ready for battle." Chrom said, everyone else stopped after his command and got ready for battle as they saw Risen slowly walking towards us, brandishing their weapons. I decided to analyze what they were.

A few were mercenaries, they would harm Virion immensely, due to him not having any sort of good protection from physical or magical things, I decided to place him at the back of the formation I was working out in my mind. Some pikemen, Vaike could take care of them, his axe would easily beat their spears. I placed him at the front. Sully and Stahl would be paired together in the middle, a Cavalier was a balanced profession, and would benefit greatly there. Frederick, as the strongest unit here, would protect the weakest unit: Lissa.

I explained my strategy to the group, and they quickly rearranged themselves into the formation I carefully described to them. I was at the front with Chrom, I served as the jack of all trades, as I could use a sword and magic. We all drew our weapons and braced ourselves. The Risen waited, as if daring us to move first.

"H-hey! Wheres my axe?" Vaike said, I just noticed he had lost his axe…this threw off my strategy by a long shot, he was supposed to fight the pikemen with his axe!

"Keep back for now! We can take care of this!" I said, drawing Seliph's Blade form its sheath, Chrom noticed my new sword and nodded, as if acknowledging that it suited me. I grinned. "Let's do this!" we ran forwards, the Risen also ran at us, a mercenary Risen ran at me, and swung his sword. I blocked it with my Seliph's Blade and kicked the Risen in the stomach, I then stabbed its chest, and with my left hand took out my lightning tome. I cast lightning on it's face, killing it instantly. I looked around, to check how the others were doing.

Viron was saying 'Adieu!' while pelting a Risen with arrows, Sully and Stahl were both fighting a Risen pikeman, and Vaike had gotten his axe back from a female mage, whom I heard him call 'Miriel'. Miriel wore a basic mages outfit, and had a dignified hairstyle which was covered by a witch's hat. She was using a fire tome on a Risen archer, who couldn't react in time. I ran over to Chrom and blocked a Risen mercenary from stabbing him in the back.

"Chrom! Let's team up!" I said.

"Alright, let's do this, Lest!" he replied, we were now fighting back-to-back, like brothers. I honestly thought it was amazing that we had such trust in each other after only a few days of being friends. We were about to finish off the two Risen, but apparently decided to say something cool.

"Time to tip the scales!"

"I will not fail!"

With those words, we both delivered finishing blows to the Risen we were fighting. I couldn't hear the groan of the Risen anymore, did we finish them? I looked around, everyone had defeated the Risen! I thought it was a little…easy, too easy, in fact, was this the calm before the storm? There was no sign of any Risen coming, so I guessed not.

I sheathed Seliph's Blade, as we began to march again. Our formation had been thrown off a bit, but it was quickly restored to normal. We continued to march towards Ferox.

* * *

_—Quite some time later—_

We approached a huge stone gate, it was snowing all around us, and extremely cold. I had my hood up, since it guarded my head from the cold snow. I read about this in that book, it was called the Longfort, I thought. It seemed like we would have to pass through here to get to Regna Ferox. Ferox was a country that valued strength and skill above all, so would we have to do some sort of test to go through? I continued to wonder as we approached the Longfort.

"Halt! Who are you?" someone yelled from the top of the Longfort, I looked up. It was a blond knight, a guard of the Longfort I assumed.

"We are the Shepherds! I am Prince Chrom, I wish to speak with the Khan!" Chrom responded, the knight scoffed and looked down. For some reason I could tell she didn't believe him.

"There have been brigands posing as Prince Chrom and trying to incite a war, if you truly are him, prove it to me with your strength!" she yelled, as expected, Ferox WAS a place where strength was valued above all, I braced myself for the battle that would commence.


End file.
